Физика ядерного вещества
Физика ядерного вещества (Nuclear matter physics) - раздел физики, изучающий структуру и свойства атомных ядер, нейтронных звезд и других сверхплотных, получаемых инженерными методами материальных тел 1,2. Атомное ядро характеризуется следующими целыми числами: : Z \ - порядковый номер химического элемента (количество электронов в атоме); : A \ - число всех нуклонов в атомном ядре; : N \ - число нейтронов в ядре. В атомах число A \ измеряется в атомных единицах массы. Согласно CODATA (2005) мы имеем следующее определение единицы массы (а.е.м.): : 1AUM= 1.66053886\cdot 10^{-27} \ кг. Масса ядра атома M \ является функцией заряда Z \ и числа A=N+Z \ . В общем случае она равна: : M=M_{nuc}+Zm_N-b_e \ , где : m_N \ - масса электрона, M_{nuc} \ - масса ядра, а : b_e \ - массовый эквивалент связи электронов в атомной оболочке. Вычтя массу ( M(A,Z) \ ) из суммы масс атомов водорода ( M_H \ ) и масс нейтронов ( M_n \ ), получаем дефект массы: : B(Z,N)=ZM_H+(A-Z)M_n-M(A,Z) \ . Дефект массы ядра можно выразить в энергетических единицах. Тогда энергия связи ядра ( Z,N \ ) будет обозначаться величиной: : W_B(Z,N)=c^2B(Z,N) \ , где c \ - скорость света в вакууме. Очень часто также пользуются средним значением энергии связи на один нуклон: : \epsilon_B(Z,N)=A^{-1}\cdot W_B(Z,N) \ . В общем случае эта энергия связи находится в диапазоне от 6Мэв до 8Мэв. При больших Z \ и A \ мы имеем плавное уменьшение энергии связи до предельной величины \epsilon_{Bmin}(Z,N)=6.846\cdot 10^6 \ эВ. Это значение можно получить следующим образом. Работа по перемещению электрического заряда на характеристическую длину протона равна: : A_{pr}=l_{pr}F_C=\frac{1}{4\pi \epsilon_E}\frac{e^2}{l_{pr}}=\alpha_Sm_{pr}c^2= 6.846902\cdot 10^{6} \ эВ, где e \ - заряд электрона, \epsilon_E \ - диэлектрическая постоянная, а l_{pr}=\frac{\hbar}{m_{pr}c}=2.103089\cdot 10^{-16} \ м - характеристическая длина протона. Атомные ядра (материнские) считаются нестабильными, если масса нескольких дочерних изотопов меньше материнской. Поэтому такие ядра с течением времени распадаются на дочерние. На величину Z \ атомного ядра существует предельное ограничение, связанное с радиусом внутренних орбит электронов. Действительно, радиус внутренней орбиты может быть аппроксимирован величиной: : a_{BZ}=\frac{l_N}{Z\alpha_S} \ , где l_{N}=\frac{\hbar}{m_{N}c}=3.861593\cdot 10^{-13} \ м – характеристическая длина электрона, а \alpha_S=7,297353\cdot 10^{-3} \ - постоянная тонкой структуры. Отношение этой длины к характеристической длине протона равно: : \xi_Z=\frac{a_{BZ}}{l_{pr}}=\frac{1}{Z\alpha_S}\frac{l_N}{l_{pr}}=\frac{\xi_{pr}}{Z\alpha_S} \ , где \xi_{pr}=\frac{m_{pr}}{m_N}=1836.15266 \ . Для Z=1 \ мы будем иметь значение \xi_1=2.51619\cdot 10^5 \ , которое является достаточно большим. Таким образом, существующие значения количества электронов в атомах не являются ограничительным фактором, который влияет на стабильность атомов, а следовательно и атомных ядер. Другими словами, мы можем создать искусственно условия сильных электрических полей, которые эквивалентны увеличению количества атомных электронов, которые в свою очередь настолько сожмут электронную оболочку атома, что она достигнет поверхности своего ядра. В этом случае уже можно говорить об образовании т.н. «нейтронной материи». Эффект поля – основной фактор компрессии электронных оболочек атомов Эффект электрического поля в широком смысле (а не "теория поля") скорее всего ответственен не только за образование электрических атомов Бора, но и за компрессию электронных оболочек в атомах. Эффект электрического поля в прикладной физике В 30-40-е годы 20-го века В.Шокли 4 серьезно занимался изучением модуляцией проводимости поверхности германия в сильных поперечных электрических полях, но практическая реализация электрического эффекта поля была осуществлена только в 1959 году группой Аталла 5,6 после успешной реализации пассивации поверхности кремния. С этого времени полевые МДП-транзисторы успешно лидируют в области технологии производства микросхем (достаточно вспомнить, что современные микропроцессоры выполнены на МДП-технологии!). Следует отметить, что двумерные слои носителей тока на поверхности раздела диэлектрик – полупроводник сначала имели прямоугольную топологию, поскольку ширина канала должна превышать длину канала для обеспечения высоких коэффициентов усиления приборов. В 70-е годы 20-го века реализация этой цели осуществлялась в рамках «гребенчатой технологии», которая позволяла компактизировать транзисторы на поверхности кремния. Но в физических экспериментах при измерении подвижности носителей в инверсных каналах использовались «цилиндрические транзисторы», в которых сам МДП-транзистор являлся замкнутой системой на поверхности кремния. Подлинной революцией при исследовании эффекта поля стало открытие фон Клитцингом квантового эффекта Холла (КЭХ) на длинноканальных МДП- транзисторах при низких температурах 7. Таким образом, при условии низких температур и наличии поперечного сильного магнитного поля, на поверхности кремния возникала двухмерная система квантовых электромагнитных резонаторов холловского типа. В конце 80-х и начале 90-х годов 20-го века Якимаха обнаружил квантовые явления на поверхности кремния на серийных МДП-транзисторах 8,9, связанные с квантованием площади и температур (связь между квантом площади и температурой однозначна), но в отличии от КЭХ они наблюдались при комнатных и выше температурах. Следует отметить, что и здесь мы имеем индуцированную плоскую двухмерную структуру с минимальной симметрией, при наличии сильного поперечного электрического поля. Эффект поля в условиях сферической симметрии Известно, что при помещении электрического заряда на полую металлическую сферу электрическое поле будет только за пределами сферы, а внутри оно будет отсутствовать (полная компенсация!). Более того, использование замкнутых металлических поверхностей в технике и предназначено для экранирования электрических полей. Другое дело – сферические конденсаторы. Здесь электрическое поле отсутствует за пределами конденсатора (замкнутая топология), но присутствует между обкладками внутри конденсатора. В случае большого различия в радиусах внешней и внутренней обкладок конденсатора ( R_A \gg a_B \ ), мы будем иметь типичный пример «усиления» электрического поля на поверхности малой сферы, даже если она имеет размеры ядра атома! Таким образом, использование на практике сферических конденсаторов перспективно для компрессии электронных оболочек атомов, находящихся внутри сферы мезоскопического масштаба. Другими словами, накопление избыточных электронов на внешней сфере – эквивалентно увеличению заряда ядра атома, что и приводит к результирующей компрессии электронных оболочек! Безусловно, практическая реализация подобной сферы является непростой задачей. Но здесь нам на помощь приходят свойства эффекта электрического поля, которые заключаются в том, что при сильных электрических полях вполне возможно возникновение двухмерных квантовых слоев электронов на ограниченной (квантованной) площади. В случае плоских структур возникают плоские кванты площади, а в случае сферически симметричных структур – замкнутые сферические кванты площади. Типичным примером такой индуцированной замкнутой структуры являются обычные атомы, у которых атомный радиус Бора, и связанная с ним замкнутая поверхность возникает, как результат «решения» уравнения Шредингера для движения электрического заряда в кулоновском поле ядра. В качестве примера возьмем мезоскопическую сферу, внутри которой находится один заряженный ион и, на которую поместим большой отрицательный электрический заряд: : Z_R=\frac{\xi_{pr}}{\alpha_S}=\xi_1=2.51619\cdot 10^5 \ . Тогда электронная оболочка иона внутри этой сферы коллапсирует в сильном электрическом поле на характерный радиус протона. В действительности, учитывая «несжимаемость» нуклонов, электронная оболочка коллапсирует на внешнюю оболочку ядра, радиуса: : R_{nuc}=l_{pr}(\frac{M_{nuc}}{m_{pr}})^{1/3} \ . Здесь учтено, что плотность ядра совпадает с плотностью протона (приблизительно!): : \frac{3M_{nuc}}{4\pi R_{nuc}^3}=\frac{3m_{pr}}{4\pi l_{pr}^3} \ . Очевидно, что при перемещении электронных оболочек иона выделяется энергия, равная работе по перемещению электронов с a_B \ к R_{nuc} \ : : \Delta W \approx (Z-1)A_{pr} \ . Здесь возможны два варианта событий. В первом случае, когда эта энергия отбирается из системы, тогда после удаления избыточных электронов с внешней сферы, мы получаем стабильное «нейтронное вещество» с минимальными размерами. Во втором случае, если энергия \Delta W \ сохраняется в квантовой системе, тогда при снятии избыточных электронов с внешней обкладки сферичного конденсатора, компенсированный ион возвращается в исходное состояние (с большими размерами, характерными для обычных атомов). Индуцированная сфера Адаменко мезаскопического масштаба В Киеве, в частной физической лаборатории "Протон-21" (http://proton-21.com.ua/) под руководством С.В.Адаменко11-13, были получены экспериментальные свидетельства ядерного перерождения металла под воздействием когерентных пучков электронов. Начиная с 2000 года проведены тысячи экспериментов ("выстрелов") на цилиндрических мишенях небольшого (порядка миллиметра) диаметра, в каждом из которых происходит взрыв внутренней части мишени, а в продуктах взрыва находится практически вся стабильная часть таблицы Менделеева, причём в макроскопических количествах, а также сверхтяжёлые стабильные элементы, наблюдаемые в истории науки впервые. Что из себя представляет установка Адаменко? Сами экспериментаторы называют её сильноточным вакуумным диодом 2004. Сама мишень является анодом – как правило, это медная проволочка диаметром около полу-миллиметра с закруглённым торцом. Пучок электронов от катода соосно ударяет в её поверхность, в результате чего центральная часть анода взрывается. Продукты взрыва оседают на накопительных экранах (дисках диаметром около 10 мм с отверстием в центре), изготовленных, как правило, из того же материала, что и мишень. Для изучения продуктов взрыва применяется самый широкий спектр методов, доступных современной лаборатории. В качестве квантового механизма возникновения «сферы Адаменко» можно использовать квантование циркуляции скорости» в виде: : 4\pi l_0\cdot \omega_{BP}=\frac{h}{N_Am_{pr}} \ Для N_A=7 \ мы будем иметь следующий радиус сферы: : l_0=\sqrt{\frac{\hbar}{14m_{pr}\omega_{BP}}}=3.72287\cdot 10^{-4} \ , где \omega_{BP}=c/R_{BP}=3.2493366\cdot 10^{-2} \ рад/с – циклическая частота масштаба Планка, R_{BP}=l_P/\alpha_N=9.226267\cdot 10^9 \ м – гравитационный радиус Бора масштаба Планка, l_P=1.616243\cdot 10^{-35} \ м - длина Планка и \alpha_N=1,751785\cdot 10^{-45} \ - силовая постоянная Природного масштаба на массе электрона. Здесь также учтено, что R_{Adam}=l_0 \ . Учитывая тот факт, что в опытах Адаменко мишень взрывается разбрасывая широкий спектр дочерних химических элементов на экран, поэтому избыток энергии при коллапсе электронных оболочек здесь сохраняется, и стабильная фаза «нейтронного вещества» здесь не возникает. Образование нейтронных звезд Нейтронная звезда— астрономическое тело, один из конечных продуктов эволюции звёзд, состоит из нейтронной сердцевины и тонкой коры вырожденного вещества с преобладанием ядер железа и никеля. Нейтронные звёзды имеют очень малый размер 20—30 км в диаметре, средняя плотность вещества такой звезды в несколько раз превышает плотность атомного ядра (которая для тяжёлых ядер составляет в среднем 2,8×1017 кг/м³). Массы большинства известных нейтронных звёзд близки к 1,44 массы Солнца, что равно значению предела Чандрасекара: : M_{Ch}=k_{Ch}\frac{m_P^3}{N_Am_{pr}^2} \ , где m_P=2,17645\cdot 10^{-8} \ кг - масса Планка, N_A \ - атомное число (в а.е.м), а k_{Ch}=3.0976 \ - постоянная Чандрасекара. В таблице 1 представлены значения атомного числа для различных тел Солнечной системы. Данная таблица приведена только в качестве примера. В действительности, ни Юпитер, ни Сатурн, а тем более Земля никогда естественным образом не сколлапсируют в нейтронные звезды малой массы (если развитые цивилизации не помогут!). А вот Солнце при определенных условиях вполне может (хотя в естественных условиях это и маловероятно)! Нейтронная звезда перед взрывом Рассмотрим квантовый вихрь, который образуется в звезде перед взрывом сверхновой: : 4\pi R_{NS1}\cdot \omega_{BN}=\frac{h}{N_Zm_N} \ где N_Z \ - максимальное число электронов в атоме, m_N=9,109383\cdot 10^{-31} \ - масса электрона, \omega_{BN}=c/R_{BN}=1.35999\cdot 10^{-24} \ рад/с- круговая частота, связанная с гравитационным радиусом Бора Природного масштаба на массе электрона, R_{BN}=l_N/\alpha_N=2.204376\cdot 10^{32} \ м - гравитационный радиус Бора Природного масштаба на массе электрона, а l_N=3.861593\cdot 10^{-13} \ м – характеристическая длина электрона. Для N_Z=140 \ мы будем иметь следующее значение радиуса внешней сферы будущей нейтронной звезды: : R_{NS1}=\sqrt{\frac{\hbar}{2N_Zm_N\omega_{BN}}}=5.51375\cdot 10^8 \ м. Интересно, что это значение также апроксимируется выражением: : R_{NS1}\approx l_P\sqrt{\frac{\alpha_S}{2}}=5.573059\cdot 10^8 \ м. Таким образом, даже в случае Солнца, мы имеем достаточные условия для образования нейтронной звезды (радиус Солнца больше этого значения). Нейтронная звезда после взрыва Рассмотрим квантовый вихрь, который образуется в звезде после взрыва сверхновой: : 4\pi R_{NS2}\cdot \omega_{BU}=\frac{h}{N_Am_{pr}} \ где N_A \ - атомное число, \omega_{BUN}=c/R_{BU}=2.395392\cdot 10^{-18} \ рад/с- круговая частота, связанная с гравитационным радиусом Бора Вселенского масштаба, R_{BU}=l_U/\alpha_N=1.25154\cdot 10^{26} \ м - гравитационный радиус Бора Вселенского масштаба, а l_U=2.1119243\cdot 10^{-19} \ м – характеристическая длина Вселенского масштаба. Для N_A=140 \ мы будем иметь следующее значение радиуса внешней сферы нейтронной звезды: : R_{NS1}=\sqrt{\frac{\hbar}{2N_Am_{pr}\omega_{BU}}}=9.69554\cdot 10^3 \ м. Интересно, что это значение также апроксимируется выражением: : R_{NS2}\approx l_{pr} \alpha_{DW}=9.6953\cdot 10^3 \ м, где \alpha_{DW}=5,43418\cdot 10^{-20} \ - силовая постоянная Галактического масштаба. Смотри также * Низко-энергетические ядерные реакции Адаменко * Масштабные диапазоны гравитационных волн * Квантовый гравитационный резонатор * Квантовые резонаторы * CODATA Литература * 1. B. R. Martin (2006). Nuclear and Particle Physics. John Wiley & Sons, Ltd.. ISBN 0-470-01999-9. * 2. Nuclear Physics by Irving Kaplan 2nd edition, 1962 Addison-Wesley * 3. Кравцов В.А. Массы атомов и энергии связи ядер. М.:Атомиздат. 1974.-344с. * 4. Shokley W., Pearson G.L. Modulation of Conductance of Thin Films of Semiconductors by Surface Charges. Phys. Rev., 1948, 74, July, p.232-233. * 5. Atalla M.M., Tannenbaum E., Scheiber E.J. Stabilization of Silicon Surfaces by Thermally Grown Oxides. Bell Syst. Tech. J., 1959, 38, May, p.749-783. * 6. Kahng D., Atalla M.M. Silicon— Silicon Dioxide Field Induced Devices. Solid- State Device Research Conference, Pittsburgh, Pa., 1960, June. * 7. von Klitzing, K. (1980). "New Method for High-Accuracy Determination of the Fine-Structure Constant Based on Quantized Hall Resistance". Physical Review Letters 45 (6): 494–497. doi:10.1103/PhysRevLett.45.494. * 8. Yakymakha O.L., Kalnibolotskij Y.M., Solid- State Electronics, vol.37, No.10,1994.,pp.1739-1751 Pdf * 9. Yakymakha O.L., Kalnibolotskij Y.M., Solid- State Electronics, vol.38, No.3,1995.,pp.661-671 pdf * 10. Yakymakha O.L., High Temperature Quantum Galvanomagnetic Effects in the Two- Dimensional Inversion Layers of MOSFET’s, p.91. Vyscha Shkola, Kyiv (1989). * 11. С.В.Адаменко. Концепция искусственно инициируемого коллапса вещества и основные результаты первого этапа ее экспериментальной реализации // Препринт 2004, Киев, Академпериодика, с. 36. pdf * 12. 2007-1 Controlled Nucleosynthesis. Breakthroughs in Experiment and Theory, Series: Fundamental Theories of Physics , Vol. 156, Adamenko, Stanislav; Selleri, Franco; Merwe, Alwyn van der (Eds.), 780 p. (Springer, 2007). pdf * 13. С.В.Адаменко, В.И.Высоцкий. Экспериментальное обнаружение и моделирование ориентационного движения гипотетических магнитозаряженных частиц на многослойной поверхности // Поверхность, 2006, №3, с. 84-92. Категория:Ядерная физика Категория:Гравитация Категория:Квантовая механика